


Tequila makes clothes fall off

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tequila does more than make clothes fall off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila makes clothes fall off

Title: Tequila makes clothes fall off  
Fandom: Angel/Supernatural  
Characters: Sam Winchester/Lindsey McDonald  
Rating: R  
Word count: 360  
Summary: Tequila does more than make clothes fall off  
A/N: This is AU after _Angel's Dead End_ and before _Supernatural's Pilot_.

**Tequila makes clothes fall off**

“Urgh.” I covered my face with my arm in the hopes that it would block the annoying beam of sunlight streaming through the window from between the curtains. My head felt like elephants and rhinos had thrown a wild party and invited all their friends to jump around on my brain. A groan came from behind me, causing an evil smile to cross my lips. At least I wasn’t the only one suffering from a killer hangover. It was his fault we were in this situation in the first damn place. ‘I’m tired of beer, let’s switch to tequila’.

“It tastes like something died in my mouth.” My arm was yanked away from my face and a pair of warm lips pressed against my own. He kissed me until my lungs started to scream from lack of oxygen. “See what I mean?”

I swiped at my mouth with my hand while trying not to gag. “You’ve got zombie breath. If you plan on using that pretty mouth of yours on me again, brush your damn teeth first.”

He rolled his eyes. “You weren’t complaining about my mouth last night.”

“You didn’t taste like a dead skunk then.” My mind wandered to the events of last night. Bits and pieces were lost in a tequila-induced haze, but I did remember being slammed up against the sink in the men’s room of the bar before getting one hell of a blowjob while some angry guy kept banging on the door. The look on his face as the two of us strolled out of there with our rumpled clothing had been priceless.

Reaching out, I traced my thumb over the mark on his wrist. The corners of my lips turned up as his face grew red. “You okay, kid?”

“A little sore.” He raised an eyebrow. “How in the hell did you come up with the idea to use that anyway? MacGyver would be jealous.”

I laughed. “It’s a little trick I learned from a demon a few years ago.” Getting out of bed, I padded towards the bathroom. “Don’t suppose you’d like to scrub my back in the shower?”

“I’ll scrub everything.”


End file.
